goanimate_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Awful vs Awkward vs Average vs Awesome vs Amazing vs absolutely spectacular vs epicly absolutely stupendous
here's Awful vs Awkward vs Average vs Awesome vs Amazing vs absolutely spectacular vs epicly absolutely stupendous Characters These are the Characters *Awful - Dora the Explore *Awkward - Dr. Facilier *Average - Tom Lucitor *Awesome - Meteora Butterfly (Dimension x-103 or Teenager) *Amazing - Gumball Watterson *Absolutely Spectacular - Rainbow Dash (MLP G4 aka MLP:FIM Version) *Epicly Absolutely Stupendous - Seymour Skinner Choking *Awful - Choke to death then die *Awkward - Chocking but still hurts *Average - Chocking a half bit *Awesome - Choking a little *Amazing - Didn't Chocked at all *Absolutely Spectacular - Win a $100,000,000,000 Dollars *Epicly Absolutely Stupendous - Win a Mansion Death *Awful - Go to the Scariest Place *Awkward - Go to Heck *Average - Go to Heaven alone *Awesome - Go to Heaven with your friends *Amazing - Become God *Absolutely Spectacular - Become God along with you friend *Epicly Absolutely Stupendous - Go to outer Space after Death Apple factory Owner *Awful - Get kick out in the Factory *Awkward - Get fired *Average - Keep going and doing good *Awesome - Keep working and give $1.00 *Amazing - Keeping Working harder and have $10.-up *Absolutely Spectacular - Become a Employer *Epicly Absolutely Stupendous - Becoming the Boss and have lots of money and own the Apple Magic *Awful - Make worst Magic *Awkward - a little good magic but still lame *Average - Half Magic but fair in a good way *Awesome - Good Magic doing good *Amazing - Great on magic *Absolutely Spectacular - Outstanding on Magic *Epicly Absolutely Stupendous - Become a Ultimate Wizard Crying *Awful - Beat up by everyone after crying *Awkward - Shut up after Crying *Average - one person Cheer you up *Awesome - Three People Cheer you up *amazing - Four People hug you and one give you tissue *Absolutely Spectacular - All Hug you *Epicly Absolutely Stupendous - all People Join the Cryfeast Lunch *Awful - Eating Dogpoop *Awkward - Eating Rocks and Dirt *Average - Eat what you have *Awesome - Eat Junk Food plus Vegetable and Fruit *Amazing - eat your Favorite Food *Absolutely Spectacular - Eat everything you like *Epicly Absolutely Stupendous - Eat all your favorite foods Playing SSBU *Awful - Lose all the Time *Awkward - Win once but lose all *Average - 10% Win & 10% Lose *Awesome - 40% Win and 5% Lose *Amazing - 45% win and 1% Lose *Absolutely Spectacular - Win about 100,000,000,000,000 Times *Epicly Absolutely Stupendous - Win infinity TV Watching *Awful -Force to Watch babyshows *Awkward - Forces to Watch Shows that are Preschool shows and G Movies *Average - Watching the Weather *Awesome - Watching Star vs the Forces of Evil *Amazing - Watching the Amazing world of Gumball *Absolutely Spectacular - Watching My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic *Epicly Absolutely Stupendous - Watching the Simpsons and your favorite show all at once Learning German *Awful - Get kick out by the German Teacher *Awkward - German Teacher tell you to "Raus aus seiner Klasse!" *Average - You speak two words in german *Awesome - you speak 4 words in german *amazing - You Speak 8 Words in German *Absolutely Spectacular - Almost becoming a pro in German *Epicly Absolutely Stupendous - Become a Pro in German and congratulated